Naked
by Fates-Faith
Summary: Sonfic by Avril Lavigne. After Stephanie returns to the WWE as the SmackDown! GM. Chris Jerico then leaves for RAW!, will Edge figure out what's going on, and will Steph ever forgive Chris.R


Naked  
  
Chapter 1:Things I'll Never Say  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of theses characters so please don't sue for I am broke and not getting any (and I mean any) money for this.The song used in this chapter is property of Avril Lavigne or whom ever owns her songs.  
  
Summary:After Stephanie comes back to the WWE as THe SmackDown GM,Chris leaves for Raw.But not all is as it seems.Will Edge figure out whats going on, and will Stephanie forgive Chris for leaving.  
  
Stephanie McMahon stood in her dressing room pacing from one side to the other, finally she sat down on the couch putting her head in her hands. How could he leave me here to join that asshole Biscoff, Stephanie thought. There was a knock at her door. "Coming!" she yelled. She walked over to the door, tucked a losse strand of hair behind her ear and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Steph"  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" she asked staring daggers into his eyes, and putting her hand on her hip. "I came to talk to you." he said in almost a whisper. "Well I think your actions have done enough talking for you!" Stephanie screamed as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
She walked back across the room and sat back down on the couch. She looked up when the the door swung open.Jerico walked in and closed the door behind him, then walked over to the couch and stood in front of her. "Steph you have to listen to me," Chris said as his soft blue eyes met her cold icy ones," I never ment to....." "Ment to what Chris, walk out on me after you said you were fine being on SmackDown!" Stephanie said standing up to face him. "No Steph I didn't mean to......" "Mean to what lie to me and break your promiss!" she yelled in his face, tears forming in her eyes.Chris put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she just pushed it away. "Leave me alone Chris, go to Raw and be with your new boss." she said softly as she ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut.  
  
Chris ran his hand through his blonde hair.How could he make her understand, he thought as he heard a knock at the door.The door opened and Chris looked up.Edge was standing there looking at him in shock. "What are you doing here Chris,and may I also ask why are you in Stephanie's dressing room?" Edge said while shutting the door behind him. "Nothing, I am doing nothing Edge." Chris said coldly,then walked out of the room. There is somthing going on with these two and I am going to figure it out, Edge thought then left the room.  
  
Stephanie sat in the bathroom with her knees up and head in her hands,crying."Why is it so hard to just let him leave," Stephanie said out loud ,"why can't he just leave me alone."I know I have feelings for him but why does it hurt so much Stephanie thought,why does it hurt so much that now that he's gone.  
  
After about thirty minutes of crying Stephanie got up splashed water on her face,and wiped it off,then went and sat on the couch watching the moniter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
After Chris walked out of Stephanie's locker room her got lots of weird looks from the other superstars,some were whispering.He just knew they were talking about him.He didn't really care he just wanted to know why Steph wouldn't listen to him.He got in his rental car and headed back to his hotel room.  
  
As Stephaine watched the moniter it showed Chris Jerico leaving the SmackDown! arena.Good ridence to him Stephanie thought,but still a part of her was hurt about him leaving.THe show was almost over one more match to go, but she couldn't wait that long she gathered her stuff and left heading back to her hotel room.  
  
Edge watched her leave from the shadows of the parking lot. She seemed in a hurry he thought. Just then Kurt Angle came up beside him. "What are you doing Edge?"Kurt asked tapping him on the shoulder. "Nothing, not really I mean." Edge said as he finally looked over at Kurt. "Okay." Kurt said smirking, he patted his shoulder and left Edge standing there.I need to find out what is going on between them it's driving me nuts, Edge thought as he got in his car and left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chris Jerico sat down on the side of his bed throwing his bag on the floor.Running his hands through his hair.He remembered every little laugh they had when they were business partners.Every smile that she gave him made his heart melt, and the way her soft blue eyes looked at him made him freeze and his legs turn into jello.He wished she knew how he felt about her but just couldn't tell her, she wouldn't give him a chance to tell her why he left to Raw and why he loved her. Jerico shook his head, "LOVE HER!" where did that come from Jerico thought while walking into the bathroom to change.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Stephanie decided to drive around awhile instead of going strait to her hotel room. She turned on the radio and listened to the song, that came on.  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My cheaks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
Your worth this yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you.....AWAY....  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you to tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down .... on one knee ....  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess i'm wishing  
  
my life away  
  
with these things i'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you whats on my mind  
  
If it ain't comin' out were not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Cause i'm felling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
If I could say what I wanted to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you.....AWAY....  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you to tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down.... on one knee ....  
  
Marry me today  
  
Guess i'm wishing  
  
my life away  
  
with these things i'll never say  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
these words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter I stumble like i've got nothing to say  
  
Cause i'm feeling nervous  
  
trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know your worth it  
  
Your worth this yeah.......  
  
  
  
La da da's . . .  
  
Guess i'm wishing  
  
my life away  
  
with these things i'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I want to blow you....AWAY....  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I sgueezing you to tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down.... on one knee ....  
  
Guess i'm wishing  
  
my life away  
  
with these things i'll never say  
  
these things i'll never say......  
  
  
  
As the song went off Stephanie was amazed at how much it had described her relationship with Chris Jerico. She decided t ogo to her hotel to get some rest so she could go to the next show.  
  
Stephanie walked into her hotel room and put her keys and purse on the bar. She walked int othe kitchen and grabbed a bottle over water from the fridge.Then she sat down on the bed and turned on the television. After about half an hour of flipping through the channels, Stephanie changed into her pajamas and climed in the bed.She was thinking about Chris Jerico for some reason she couldn't help be want to think about him.  
  
Finally she turned on the radio and went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N This is my first story so take it easy and no flames plz!!!!  
  
Avril Lavigne Rulez 


End file.
